


raven's weakness

by riende_rien



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riende_rien/pseuds/riende_rien
Summary: Raven and Salem have a little talk





	

**Author's Note:**

> please, excuse my english and this has been written before episode 4 so it doesn't follow the canon story

The dark-haired woman was standing in front of one of the windows in the concil room her grimm mask resting on the oversized table behind her. Her eyes were fixed on the scene happening in front of her. She always find this place frightening and majestic at the same time. The sky redder than her own eyes and the land as shattered and chaotic as her mind where so many Grimms are rising up from those huge puddle of liquid that seems to be blood. It was just mesmerizing for Raven but even though she was known to be a fear-less and fierce huntresses, even herself wouldn't dare to wander too much in those landscapes, nevertheless sometimes she was really attract by the idea of fighting this much Grimm, after all killing was one of the things she's best at.

At the heavy sound of the doors opening, Raven quickly turn around she was standing as straight as a stick, her chest was puffed and her right hand firmly holding the grip of her sword as she watch Salem slowly getting to her seat. When Salem finally seat Raven still didn't move, everytime she was in the same room as her, she could feel this wave of imposing energy coming from her, it was like someone was crushing her brain and her heart and only for a few seconds Raven thought she was pitiful. She quickly get herself back together as she heard Salem's voice.

«Well then ,my dear, you were the one who wanted to talk so why don't you come closer and tell me what's on your mind?»

«even when she's nice, her voice sound very threathening» Raven briefly thought before taking several steps toward Salem. She's stays at what she called a «safe distance» from the witch, it was of approximativaly one meter. Raven then took a deep breath

«I just wanted to know how Cinder was feeling… After what happened?» Raven confessed without making eye contact.

Salem smirk at Raven's sudden shyness, She know that only Cinder can make Raven act this way. Cinder was the only person that bring emotion in Raven… Or at least it's what she let people think.

«I'm sure you know how she feels» Salem said teasingly.

At that sentence, Raven start looking at the witch with narrow eyes, she wasn't trying to intimidate her that would have been useless but she wanted to make her understand that she wasn't in the mood for any games.

Salem seems to get the message and sigh while closing her eyes «she has been weakened and humiliated by a fifteen years old girl. After all the sacifices and efforts that she made to get all those powers, one single unexpected detail and your brothers put her back in the role of the weak little girl» Salem slowly continued and when she open her eyes again all she could see was an enraged Raven, both her fists were clench and she swore she could see throbbing veins on her neck.

«That's something new» Salem thought. She know that raven wasn't the kind of person to show more than one emotion at the time but this day she has the chance to see her both shy and angry. Salem was just craving for more and she knew how she could get more.

«Maybe you wish to see her?»

«I'd prefer not to...»

«Too worried about the little girl to care about your sweetheart?» Raven's eyes were now wide open as she felt both of Salem's hand landing on her shoulders and she didn't know if it was from Salem's question or by how she didn't notice when Salem get this close of her.

«Worry not, my dear. Didn't I promise to you I won't kill that silver eyed warrior» Salem added with a malicious smile on her face.

«I still can't believe you're gonna keep that promise...»Raven confessed «why? We made a deal, remember? The summer maiden in exchange of the little girl and your researches for the maiden are more than successful» Salem start explaining as she runs her hand up and down Raven's arms

«but who am I lying to? it is true that I didn't intend on keeping this promise at first but now everything is coming my way» raven took a sudden step back at the word and raised her eyebrows « w-what do you mean ?» She stuttered.

During all the time was talking she didn't stopped looking at Raven at all, she was so please to see so many emotion on her face . Was it distress now? Or maybe worry? She couldn't tell but she just knew that she loved seeing it. Raven quickly sense Salem's intense gaze on her and they both just look ar each other in the eyes before Salem turn back to return to her seat.

«it's very simple, my dear, our fall maiden is weak now but she wants her revenge » Salem articulated «  Revenge for her, now, broken body and revenge is the best motivator for every fighter » she finally gets to her seat and start looking at Raven right in the eyes again « now how do you think she would feel if she learns that her beloved Raven protect her enemy ?» Raven shivered at the sentence « betrayed with her heart broken. She will want even more revenge and be back on her feet in no time but the best is someone with a broken heart and body has nothing to lose anymore»

«And you're just telling me this ?!" Raven grunted

«Well unless you change your mind on the silver eyed girl. There is no way you can stop this.»

was Salem blackmailing her ? There is no way and was she really hesitating now ? No fucking way.

«I won't change my mind » Raven growled « and If that's all you had to say I must leave now » as soon as she finished her sentence, she opened a portal and almost jump into it. She needed to go away. Go away from Salem and go away from her weakness: Cinder. Raven never left her feeling stop her before and it won't happen now. Cinder was a pitiful human who was ready to kill everyone for power and Because of her yang was frame, she is the cause of the fall of beacon and Ozpin's disappearance all of this was her and only hers so why couldn't Raven just hate her?... This wasn't fair but it seems like Cinder really was Raven's only weakness.


End file.
